<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Time by rukiaharem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006286">Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem'>rukiaharem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsuhina Exchange 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Awkward Flirting, Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy makes you want to punch your pillow, M/M, Natsu is so cute and pure, Shouyou is a ball of sunshine, Teasing, atsumu is so whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou went to find his sister, Natsu at the Amusement Park who threw a tantrum over a cat plushie. He searched all over the park until he had finally found her. Then, he found the Inarizaki's setter came in to the picture. I suck at summary yall just read the damn story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also read my previous AtsuHina Work "Sad Song" it's Angst, and domestic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Next Time</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Miya Atsumu never in his entire existence got rejected by a girl; and he did not expect it. It was more like he got his ass dumped by a pretty girl he met at a cafeteria and asked for a casual date with her at the Amusement Park, but it turned out she brought her boyfriend with her and declared to him that she was taken and he needed to stop bothering her already. He even received a punch on his face by her boyfriend.</p><p><em>This suck.</em> An hour and half travel all the way from Hyogo to Tokyo and this was the price he got. Atsumu threw his head up above, sitting on a bench near the entrance while chewing his mouth tasting a blood in his teeth. He didn’t expect to receive rejections especially if he had a chance to flirt with all the females in his school, he hadn’t had a serious relationship before nor had time for dating.</p><p>But for some random reasons, he liked to experience falling in love and settling in a relationship. Of what it felt like to be crazy in love with someone or feeling in a consistent relationship.</p><p>Though he had casual dates before, but the history of women in his timeline just sought for a long-lasting relationship. Back then, he did not understand why some people aspired for sexual or relational exclusivity, that some people also misunderstood him of being a Casanova or a playboy.</p><p>Couples nowadays seemed to have a lot of fun and happier with their loved ones, he was extremely curious of those anniversaries, tooth-rotting typical dates, and all those lovely scenes he had ever seen in romantic movies.</p><p><em>Maybe, I should try it too. </em>He thought to himself, as he kept on scowling at the lovey-dovey couples walking around the Amusement Park.</p><p>Just as the moment where he found silence and peace for his own space, he realized he wasn’t alone on his bench, it has a short pig-tailed and tangerine colored curly hair, it was tiny, its short legs floating over the bench due to its extremely tiny figure. It was wearing a yellow shirt that has a baby cub lion print design and a blue short while wearing those freaking small white sports shoes. It was also staring intently in front with two clasped tiny hand with a pout on its face. Atsumu reminded the small figure by another small figure in Karasuno.</p><p>“Excuse me, young lady? But this seat is taken from me.” He was such tease that surely, he was lucky enough Kita wasn’t here to scold him to stop bullying small children, resting his arms on to the rest board while leaning his back against it.</p><p>The small lady turned around at the taller man, wearing an intimidating look as if it were going to scare him, but Atsumu found it annoying, and he hated kids. But this one looked interestingly familiar, “My name is not Young Lady, Ojii-chan, my name is Natsu!”</p><p>“Ojii!?” He reacted right away, “Listen here kid, I’m only eighteen years old, show some respect to your senpai~”</p><p>“I only respect people, if they show respect to me!” She crossed her arms.</p><p><em>What a cheeky brat.</em> Atsumu irked, “Anyway, Natsu-chan, why are you alone? Are you perhaps lost? Separated from your parents while you were playing around, hmm?” He was pinning needles to the small child.</p><p>“I wasn’t playing around! Nii-chan promised me to give me a cat plushie but he sucks at playing shooting games!”</p><p>“Ohh~ so you threw a tantrum and ran away because your Nii-chan can’t get it for you?”</p><p>“I’m a big girl already! I didn’t run away!” She protested.</p><p><em>This brat!</em> Atsumu thought, rubbing the nerving tension on his head, “Kid, you need to get back to your brother, or else, I’ll bring you at the lost and found station.”</p><p>“I’ll stay here! I don’t want to see Nii-chan.” Natsu protested again, but this time she was throwing a lot of tantrums that one more cue Atsumu had to drag her ass to the station whether she likes it or not.</p><p>“Hooh~ Your Nii-chan will be sad if he hears that.”</p><p>The little girl pouted while puckering her lower lip, sulking in her seat. Atsumu smirked, he decided to keep her company and interrogate with her for a while depends on his patience if she ever got a difficult attitude to throw at him, then there was only one way to do.</p><p>“Nat-chan—whoops,” he giggled, “Can I call you that?”</p><p>“It’s alright, my family calls me that too! What’s your name, Onii-chan?”</p><p>“You can call me, Atsumu.”</p><p>“Well, then! It’s pleasure to meet you, Atsumu-nii!” She bowed.</p><p><em>So, polite~</em> Atsumu smiled. “Neh, Nat-chan, you’re a grade school, right? What do you do in school? Do you play sports?”</p><p>The little girl suddenly turned around at him after hearing the word “sports,” wearing such a bright sunny expression on her face that even surprised Atsumu of the sudden outburst. “I-I play a lot of games! I’m always first in my gym class! Neh, neh, Atsumu-nii! Do you play sports too?!”</p><p>Atsumu grinned, “Yes, I play Volleyball as a regular player in my high school team. I’m a setter.” He said, pointing his own thumb to himself proudly.</p><p>Natsu beamed, “AWESOME! My Nii-chan plays volleyball too! He’s really good and he loves volleyball, it’s his best friend! My Nii-chan is super cool!”</p><p><em>Heh, where is the “my brother sucks at playing shooting games.”</em> He shrugged it off, as he just allowed the small girl fan girl over her brother who loves volleyball.</p><p>“Volleyball isn’t just for tall players! Volleyball is for everyone! Because my brother can fly! Really Really Really High!” She said extending her small arms for illustration demonstrating how she wanted to let him know what she meant.</p><p>Atsumu felt a little shiver of nostalgia. Behind his memory, he could see a certain opponent who jumped so high that even himself lost in his own words to see someone in front of him who had the ability to accelerate an extremely fast high jump. He always had the feeling of hunger, <em>to match with</em>—to play with stronger players.</p><p>
  <em>I will toss to you one day...</em>
</p><p>Clearly, the small kid looked extremely familiar in the first place, could it be— “Nat-chan, what’s the name of your br—”</p><p>“Naaatsuuu!” There he was.</p><p>He changed so much over the past few months, ever since his team were defeated by them. He had gotten a bit taller too, slim but lean built. His tangerine hair were longer, stylish messy curls. He looked more a bit mature. He was wearing a black and white coordination sporty attire.</p><p>Atsumu swallowed, <em>he looked kinda hot—wait what? Hot?!</em></p><p>Atsumu desperately wanted to tear the world apart and asked for several death accidents to kill his own life for thinking such indecency. He just bowed apologetically at Natsu’s brother, who was completely oblivious of his presence.</p><p>“Nii-chan! I’m sorry!” Natsu cried, hugging both of his legs.</p><p>“Don’t run away like that ever again. I was really worried where you ran off to? I’m sorry, I couldn’t get the neko plushie that you want.” He reprimanded. Atsumu also realized, Shouyou looked a bit stricter, especially with the tone of voice he used to his little sister, but also had such a caring and warmness in it.</p><p>“It’s okay, Nii-chan, but I made a friend!”</p><p>“A friend?”</p><p>“Yo!” Atsumu waved walking a friendly distance to him.</p><p>The smaller boy blinked.</p><p>Atsumu turned sour, crossing his arms, “Well, that’s rude. But I cannot blame you for that, since it had been a month.”</p><p>“Oh no, no—I’m just surprised to see you here around Tokyo.” Shouyou chuckled, while holding his sister’s hand.</p><p>“Surprised to see you here too, Miyagi’s a long way drive to Tokyo, you know. Kids shouldn’t run anywhere they go.” He joked.</p><p>“Haha, nothing beats an hour drive to Hyogo, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>They just smiled at each other.</p><p>“Ehh! Nii-chan knows Atsumu-nii?!” Natsu looked up at them in surprise.</p><p>Shouyou grinned slyly and took this opportunity to backfire at Atsumu’s kids-joke to tease him, “We beat them last year’s Nationals.” He side-eyed the Inarizaki’s setter who just gave him a glare while he smiled victoriously.</p><p>“Tobio-nii and Nii-chan beat Atsumu-nii’s butt? That’s awesome!”</p><p>Shouyou laughed heartily, “That’s right, and we’re going to beat his ass again.” He declared while challenging a war to the setter.</p><p>Atsumu raised a brow, amused by the confidence and fire coming from the Karasuno’s new wing spiker, “Shaddup, and we won’t lose this time, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu said with confidence.</p><p>Shouyou gave him a grin, he remembered so much about this Inarizaki’s setter—an absolutely confident setter who declared he would set to him one day. That one day, he would also spike a ball from talented setters too, “Anyway, thank you for keeping my sister company. She’s a huge load of work, isn’t she?”</p><p>“No, I’m not! Nii-chan is an idiot!” Natsu brushed her hands off him while crossing her arms as an indication of her complaint.</p><p>“Well, Nat-chan’s been a good little girl. She talked a lot of things about how his brother can fly~” Atsumu saw Shouyou looked so embarrassed showing those red tomatoes on his cheeks, while he was muttering to shut his mouth that only Atsumu could hear. <em>So cute.</em></p><p>Shouyou’s stomach growled suddenly. That even made him more embarrassed. He wish he could fade in this world right now, Atsumu was looking at him in the most mischievous way that he would beg  on his knees to the setter not to wear that kind of face and say something that could embarrass him to death.</p><p>“Don’t—” Shouyou was cut off right away.</p><p>“Eh? Shouyou-kun, you need to remember to take good care of yourself, you don’t want to end up last year’s—”</p><p>“Ah! Atsumu-san! Please stop it!” The small wing spiker begged, the blush on his face induced more inflammation due to the unending teasing of being benched out for being sick just like a little baby. And Tsukishima and Tanaka were one of those parties to remind him for that issue.</p><p>“Since, you’re at it, let’s go grab some lunch!” Atsumu wanted to tease him more, but that would only make Shouyou felt uncomfortable around him. As Natsu cheered in agreement with Atsumu, as the two of them dragged Shouyou at a fast food restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes by, Shouyou did not realize the three of them were spending the whole afternoon together. After, they ate lunch; they went to play the shooting games that Atsumu declared that he would get the cat plushie for Natsu, they went at an arcade. It was almost Miya Atsumu’s ideas that he and his sister were dragged by his social attentiveness with outdoor activities. They went to the mall for shopping, they went to a haunted house, rode roller coaster and almost all the rides in the park, until, Natsu’s battery energy got beat, sleeping soundly in Atsumu’s arms, while Shouyou was carrying Natsu’s cat plushie.</p><p>“She seemed to have taken an interest to you.” Shouyou smiled. It was almost seven in the evening. The Amusement Park was about to close soon, they had a lot of fun.</p><p>“Really?” Atsumu thought, looking at the small girl in his arms while clasping her tiny hands tightly in his crumpled shirt.</p><p>“She is, looked how she’s extremely attached to you. Don’t spoil her that much, or she would never let you go.” Shouyou chuckled silently.</p><p>“I’ll remember that, by the way, I’m curious, what were you and your sister doing here?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>Shouyou pondered with a slight sheepish smile, “Well, my mother promised to take Natsu in Amusement Park, but she just received an urgent business meeting in her company. So, she asked me to take her errands instead.”</p><p>“It must be tough being an older brother.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Natsu is a very strong and independent girl. She keeps on telling my mother that she will be the one buying the groceries. Like one of those TV shows of kids going around errands for their family.”</p><p>Atsumu laughed, “That’s adorable.”</p><p>“I know! But don’t tell her this, my mom and I allowed her, but I always follow her behind her back whenever she goes grocery shopping. We’ll never know, there are people out there lurking around the corners. I cannot help but have my protective side to my sister.”</p><p>“You’re a good brother, Shouyou.” Atsumu couldn’t help but find these Hinata siblings extremely cute, unlike his twin brother.</p><p>“But for you? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Uhh..”</p><p>“Come on, spit it out. I told you mine!”</p><p>Atsumu reassured, “I asked a girl to have a date with me today, but it turned out she brought her boyfriend with her while I was waiting at the entrance. I even received a punch on my face.”</p><p>“God. Does it hurt?”—I mean does it still hurt now? Are you okay?” Shouyou looked concerned, lifting up Atsumu’s face in his tippy toes.</p><p>Atsumu did not expect that coming, as he pushed the small boy’s face away while looking way to hide his embarrassment. “Sheesh, d-don’t worry, Shouyou-kun, that guy’s punch was nothing. But I’m alright now.” He stuttered.</p><p>“So, you’re supposed to have a date with a girl today, but it turned out you got rejected right here in Tokyo? That’s a pretty a long way to travel here just to be rejected by someone. Sounds tough.” Shouyou joked.</p><p>“No it’s not. I didn’t think an ounce to worry just because someone rejected me, because I have so much fun today with you and Natsu-chan.”</p><p>Shouyou flashed a small smile, “If that’s how it is, then I don’t think there’s nothing to worry about it.” He just wondered why he took him at a parking a lot, which was to show Atsumu brought him with his car.</p><p>“Hop in. I’ll take you home.” Atsumu smirked.</p><p>He scoffed as he looked at him, “Okay, Mr. Rich Guy. You don’t have to show your kindness from peasants like me.” Shouyou spoke in a 18<sup>th</sup> century like tone while curtsying to the genius setter.</p><p>“Shut it. Miyagi is too far from here, and you have a little sister here with you.” Atsumu grunted.</p><p>“Thank you for your kindness.”</p><p>Atsumu went to the backseat door to buckle up a sleeping Natsu and placed her cautiously as her seatbelts were securely locked around her. As he and Shouyou went in the front seat together.</p><p>“Just set your address on to the map, here.” He guided as Shouyou just typed in his address until the exact location showed its route. Atsumu started the engine.</p><p>“When did you get your own car?” Shouyou started.</p><p>“My folks got it for me as an early graduation gift.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. You’re going to graduate next year this March. That’s so nice of them.”</p><p>“Yeah, I even asked them not to give this big. But they already loan it for me. Such doting parents.” Atsumu argued.</p><p>Shouyou just laughed, somehow, he understood children living with fortunes couldn’t get away from their parent’s investments.</p><p>“So, how is Tobio-kun? Does he still act all goody-toe-shoes in Karasuno?”</p><p>Shouyou chuckled, “Kageyama’s fine. He’s never been good at his expressing himself. The child is still growing, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Somehow, you sound like a parent to him.” Atsumu laughed.</p><p>“Kageyama is Kageyama. I don’t really know what’s going on his head. But I still hope he would learn to depend on me not just with volleyball but with real-life situations you know. We’re partners!”</p><p>With that, Atsumu felt a pang in his chest. Not really knowing what exactly why felt in such a way. Although, he had no place to be angry for that, since Kageyama had more time and space with Shouyou, and they were in the same team.</p><p>“That’s not true. I think Tobio-kun depends so much in you. You’re just a natural comforter that you’re so oblivious about your surroundings.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“Don’t think I’m lying. But I heard it from Tobio himself.”</p><p>“That, idiot Bakageyama. He thinks I’m oblivious?”</p><p>“I think so too.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>Atsumu laughed, “Anyway, we’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! What happened to our energetic girl?” It was Mrs. Hinata who approached them at the front porch, while looking at the handsome looking guy carrying a sleeping Natsu in his arms.</p><p>“She’s drained out of battery, can you please take her to bed for me?” Shouyou asked his mother. Atsumu just transferred Natsu to her mother.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Hinata. I’m Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>“Hello dear, thank you for taking care of my two children. Were they loud?”</p><p>“They were.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t say anything.” Shouyou elbowed him.</p><p>Atsumu ignored the small pain in the side of his stomach, “Mrs. Hinata, I bought this apple cake for everyone.” He fished out a lovely white box packaging and gave it her.</p><p>Mrs. Hinata looked at me admiringly, “You’re so sweet my dear. Atsumu-kun, why don’t you stay here for dinner.”</p><p>“I would like to accept your offer, Mrs. Hinata.”</p><p>“Well, that’s great! Why don’t you two come inside, wash up and prepare the table, while I’ll just reheat the miso soup,” She grinned at them as she shot a look at her son like an inside message to explain everything later. “Nat-chan, wake up. It’s dinner already.” Natsu just mumbled that she would like to sleep some more, but soon woke up until smelled the food on the table.</p><p>Atsumu completely noticed the look of Shouyou’s mother to her son, “What was that?”</p><p>“It’s something you don’t need to know.” Shouyou said with a blush, but for Atsumu he thought it was something fishy and obvious how it looked like. So, he just decided to slide it off.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner started in a very festive atmosphere. Mrs. Hinata kept on asking about how their day was, and Atsumu deliberately answered any of their conversation. Natsu kept on clinging around Atsumu’s arms and telling him not to leave their house. Then soon, slept and grew tired from all their outdoor activities, travel, an extremely festive dinner with the Hinata’s.</p><p>“Why don’t you two go out first, while I’ll take Nat-chan on her bed.”</p><p>“Mrs. Hinata, thank you so much for your hospitality. Dinner was great!”</p><p>“I’ll be seeing you next time, Atsumu-kun.” She just said it, as she gave a smirk to her son and decided to get lost leaving Atsumu and her son alone.</p><p>“Something is really fishy.” Atsumu just smirked as he went forward and Shouyou scurried away to follow him.</p><p>“T-That’s nothing!” He was flustered. Atsumu smiled.</p><p>“Um, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you so much for this day, and I mean all the way back to the Amusement Park, to bringing us home, for letting Natsu be happy today, and making my mom happy for staying until dinner. I really appreciate it.” Shouyou was blabbering, but Atsumu clearly understood it.</p><p>“Oh, Shouyou-kun. I was really happy today too. If it wasn’t for Nat-chan’s tantrums, this day wouldn’t happen.”</p><p>He laughed, “That’s right.”</p><p>“Well, thank you for seeing me off, kiddo. It’s cold outside, you’ll get sick again, Mr. I got benched out because I was sick.” He teased, finding the pout on his face where his cheeks inflated by his teasing.</p><p>“Stop it.” Shouyou whined.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I won’t say it again.” Atsumu took something from his paper bag and he wrapped a blue knitted scarf around Shouyou’s neck to protect him from cold. Shouyou blushed at the proximity.</p><p>“I got it when we went at the mall earlier.”</p><p>“Atsumu-san—I—”</p><p>“Shush, keep it. You look good on it.” Atsumu killed himself for saying that so naturally without being embarrassed, “I want to give something for you at least...”</p><p>Shouyou smiled, feeling the coziness of the fabric around his neck. He appreciated Atsumu’s kindness to his sister, to his mom, and to him—He wish he could give him something in return sooner, so that there would be any chance of seeing him again, “Thank you—um next time—” He stuttered</p><p>“I’ll see you next month’s training camp—and—” Shouyou wasn’t done here.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Next time, I want you to see you next time too!” Shouyou said bravely despite the embarrassment washed all over his face. Atsumu could just love to see him like this every day,<em> indefinitely</em>.</p><p>“Well, I will wait. Shouyou-kun. See you!” Atsumu flashed a grin, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay longer. He wanted to talk more about him, spend time with him.</p><p>“Atsumu-san!” The taller one looked back as he was surprised by Shouyou’s assertiveness when he was grabbed by his hand and was given a small piece of paper from him, wondering what it was.</p><p>“T-That’s my phone number and email address! Text me when you got home. T-Thank you I mean for everything! T-take care upon going home! S-See you!” Shouyou ran away, he didn’t mean to run like that. He was just surprised of this unexpected day, going out to take his sister at the Amusement park, met Atsumu along the way where he found out Natsu was with Atsumu’s, spent their whole afternoon together, dropped them at their house and even stayed for dinner. That his mother had to give him teasing glances about his slight crush he had been talking about it with her. Overall, he felt extremely happy.</p><p>Atsumu just looked at the small boy running away due to embarrassment. He too—felt happy to see the boy he would set in the future. These overflowing feelings at the Nationals, where he first saw him looking so passionately in love with his own strength clenched a deep emotion towards Shouyou. The feeling of staying with and keeping someone forever as if he had been longing for this in such a long time, for the right time, for the right feelings, for the right moment, and for the right person. Somehow, he did want to fall in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: Shouyou-kun</p><p>Subject: I got home.</p><p>Thank you for today. This is my number and email address, make sure to save it. 😉</p><p> </p><p>To: Atsumu-san</p><p>Subject: LOL</p><p>Thank you for the gift. Natsu stole it from me, lol. I’ll save it now. 😊😊😊</p><p> </p><p>To: Shouyou-kun</p><p>Subject: Hey.</p><p>I want to talk you more...</p><p> </p><p>To: Atsumu-san</p><p>Subject: Yes?</p><p>Hmmm, spill it. 😊😊</p><p> </p><p>To: Shouyou-kun</p><p>Subject: Let’s go out.</p><p>I want to see you, Shouyou-kun.</p><p> </p><p>To: Atsumu-san</p><p>Subject: hehe</p><p>Saturday, Atsumu-san 😊😊😊</p><p>When Atsumu received the message, he rolled over on to his bed that he accidentally rolled over his brother who was just trying to sleep peacefully but his stupid older twin had to destroy it for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops, sorry bout that Samu.”</p><p>“Ugh. You’re adopted.” Osamu kicked his brother from the shared futon and continued to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay Safe Everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>